The Story Left Untold
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Vlad had a sister that was called the Lady Ripper, she was the second to become a vampire beside her brother Vlad and her adventures and the her lost people that paid a heavy price.
1. Son of the Dragon and Devil Spwan

_**In the year of our Lord and lady, 1442, the Turkish sultan enslaved 1,000 Transylvanian boys and girl, ti fill the ranks of his army. These child slaves were beaten without mercy, trained to kill without conscience, to crave the blood, of all who defied the Turks.**_

 _ **From among these boys and girl, two grew into warriors so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror, at the mention of their names. Vlad the Impaler, Serena the Ripper. Son of the Dragon and Devil Spawn. Sicken by their monstrous acts, Vlad and Serena came to bury their past with the dead and return to Transylvania to rule in peace.**_

 _ **Their subjects called them, Prince and Princess. I called them Father and Aunt. But the world would come to know them as...**_

 _ **Dracula and Medusa.**_


	2. Turks' Return

Vlad and Serena look at the river stream, standing with Transylvanian men, "I left it, where I found it." Shkelgim informs them, sitting down on the rock. "What do you think, Vlad, Serena?" Dimitru asks them, "Bring it to me." Vlad tells them. Dimitru walks over to the stream and pulls the helmet out between the rock. He then walks over to the siblings and handed it to Vlad, he looks at it and handed it to Serena.

"This belongs to a Scout. One of Hamza Bey's men." she states, examining the Turkish helmet, then she walks over to the river. "What the hell's a lone Turk doing out here?" Petru asks. "Turkish scouts never travel alone." she walks up to a rock, Vlad right behind her. "If there one, there more." she states, standing in the sun; a foot shorter then Vlad, long black hair, fair white skin, bright blue eyes and blood red lips. She wore men uniform, somewhat similar to Vlad's and had two daggers strap behind her. "And whatever they scout, they conquer." Vlad warns them.

Serena looks around the area and at the river. "This was wash downstream." she states, walking into the direction where the stream comes from, "Came from up there. Broken Tooth Mountain. Soon it will be night. They'll seek refuge." She tells them, Vlad looks back at the men, "Dimitru, I need you to return to the castle. Alert the guards and double the sentry." Vlad informs him. "What? I'm not leaving you both here." Dimitru protested.

"For the Turks to cross into our land unannounced is a sign of war." Vlad tells him, "And what are you going to do if you both find them?" he asks the Siblings, "We'll do what Princes and Princesses do best. Negotiate." Vlad tells him. "Nicolae, Andrei, with us." Serena tells them, then tosses the helmet to Dimitru and walks off with her brother and the two. "Fall in." Petru tells the other, Dimitru turns the helmet over and found claw marks in the metal and was now worry for his friends.

The four rode out to the Valley were Broke Tooth Mountain laies, a quiet place where no man dares to enter. They climb up to the mountain; Vlad and Serena look out to the valley as the two stood in front of a cave entrance, "Anything?" Andrei asks Nicolae, he pierces into the cave saw nothing but darkness, then a gentle breeze pushes out, Nicolae staggers back a bit as he coughs. "Smells like your feet." he tells him. They both chuckled and a swarm of bats fly out, Starting Nicolae and Andrei, the sibling just watches them leave the cave. Serena walks over to the cave, and draws out her blades, "They're inside." Vlad states, Standing next to Serena. "How do you know?" Andrei asks him, "Bats don't come out during the day, something's disturb them." Serena states, Vlad draws his sword and Serena heads in front, "Come on." Vlad tells them and they head in, after her.

Andrei lights a touch and saw that all kinds of armor and weapons were left in the cave to rot and rust. Vlad kneels down closer to the floor, taking a handful of the dirt. Serena kneels down beside him. "What is it, my lord?" Nicolae asks him. "The floor. It's crushed bone." Vlad states, Serena looks at him, "The Turks didn't do this." he states. "What's that?" Andrei asks them, looking at a pair of two red dot, staring at him.

Then was drag into the darkness. The siblings shot up to their feet. As Andrei scream, "We leave now." Vlad tells them, and they took off running. Then Nicolae was pulled into the darkness, screaming for mercy, Serena gulps as Vlad stood in the light, she slashes at the creature, but it pushes her to the ground, close to the Entrance "Serena!" Vlad shouts, she pulls herself to the sunlight as the creature charges for her. She laid in the sunlight, pointing her blade at it. It roars at her, but stops. Seeing that she laid in the sunlight and disappears back into the shadows. Vlad pulls her to her feet and the look at her blade, seeing the blood of the creature dissolve into thin air. She looks at Vlad and they took off down the mountain, mounted the horses and took off for the they arrive at Castle Dracula, they headed to the one person, that they know, who will keep a secret. "The creature that you've encountered was no accident, my Lord and Lady." Lucian inform them, as they walk into the church. "Four nights ago, every brother in our order awoke from an identical dream. I would not thought it possible had I not suffered the same vision myself that night." Lucian went on. The sibling look at him, "Of a creature laying siege to this holy place." he states, taking out a book and showing them a picture of a inhuman creature, other picture concealed inhuman fangs and claws. "The Roman mystics prophesied the coming of a great evil. A vampire. From the Greek word pi, to drink." Vlad looks at him as Serene kept her eyes on the pictures.

"The beast was once a mortal man who summon a demon from the depths of hell to trade for his dark powers." Lucien tells them the tale, "The demon trick the man, granting his wish, but his price was an eternity condemned to the darkness of that cave, where he remains until he finds another to set him free." Lucien finishes the tale. "Now you know it's true face" he states, "The people of Transylvania live in enough fear of the Turks' return." Serena spoke up, then looks at Lucian. "Promise us you'll guard this secret with your life, brother." Vlad asks of him. He nods at them and the siblings left the church.

Not only is the Turks' return bad enough, but a old vampire lives in the mountain, a legendary creature


	3. The Demands of 1,000 Boys

Vlad and Serena walk into Ingeras's room as he and his mother were playing, "Papa! Auntie!" he calls out, runs up to them and jumps on to his father. "I've missed you." he said with a smile, "And I, you." Vlad, hugging his son. Mirena smiles at them. "My big soldier." Vlad smiles, setting him down, Ingeras hug Serena, who also hug him, then she was pulled to his bed. He was tuck in and Serena sat over the covers and hug her beloved nephew. "What an embrace? But no kiss?" Mirena asks of him, "Are we going to argue?" Vlad asks her. "With you always leaving, I need my fill." she whispers to him, Vlad cups her cheeks and gave her a compassionate kiss.

"I've missed you." Vlad whispers to her. Then she notices the troubled look on his face. "Something troubles you. What is it?" she asks him. He just looks at her, "Only the impossible depths of your beauty." he tells her, she just giggles at him, "Puts the rest of the world to shame." he tells her, she then turns around to her son.

"Pay no attention to your father, Ingeras. Flattery is a cheap distraction from truth." she said. "She knows all my tricks." Vlad whispers, Serena giggles. "You're a terrible liar. It's one of your most endearing qualities." she tells him. He smiles at her, "You're just in time for bed." she tells him and walks off to Ingeras and gave his a perk on the cheek. Vlad then plops down beside him, Ingeras rolls over and hugs his father. Serena gave a fake pout, "Can we go riding tomorrow, Papa?" Ingeras asks him., "Of course we can." Vlad tells him. "You most certainly cannot." Mirena tells him, "Why not?" Vlad asks her, "Because tomorrow is the day of our risen Lord and Lady." Marie informs them.

"Oh, of course." Vlad states, "That's Easter." she adds and walks out. "What was I thinking?" he whispers to Ingeras. They all giggles.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena walks into her room, strips out of her belt, shoes and red velvet vest. As she ready her bath, "My Lady." Dimitru walks into her room, Serena looks at him. "Hello Dimitru." she smiles, "Any idea what killed Andrei and Nicolae?" he asks her as she was brushing her hair. Her hands slows, "Wolves, maybe?" he asks. "I suppose." she answers, then removing her white puffy shirt and her tight brown pants, Dimitru turns away as she strips from her lower undergarment and slowly sat in the tub.

Dimitru looks over at her, "All I know is we lost two good men today." she states, he saw her scares on her back and arms, from when she was a child, fighting for the Turks. He then walks over to her and kneels down beside her. "There something more." he states. "Vlad and I were the same age as Ingeras when we were sent to live with the Turks. To fight for them." she starts, Dimitru strokes her cheek and she gently grips his hand for comfort.

"If I never saw another, it would be too soon." she states, he looks at her, taking his hand from her, making her look at him. "You're home now. For almost as many years as you were gone." he tells her. "All I want is peace, that's all." she tells him. He smiles at her and pulls her into his arms, giving her comfort. She smiles and welcomes the comfort.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later the next day, the royal dining room was in feast, Mirena, Vlad, and Serena walk into the room, Marie and Vlad were holding hands as Serena was wearing a royal red and golden dress, golden earrings, sliver necklace and a small golden Tiara on her head to decorate her long curly black hair, she stood next to Vlad, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

Then Dimitru stood up, "My fellow Transylvanians, an Easter toast. Ten years of peace and prosperity since our Prince and Princess came back to us." he states, eyeing Serena, she looks away with a smile gracing her lips, then back at him. "My old friends, here's to 20 more." he raise his cup to them, Serena smiles as Vlad raises his cup to his people as they raise their to them. Then Serena, Vlad, and Mirena all sat at the royal table, the married couple talk with each other as Serena smiles at Dimitru. He winks at her as he drank from his cup, she giggles. Looking away. "You two are in love." Mirena picks on her, Serena looks at her as Vlad just smiles at his sister. "I don't know, Maybe I am in love with him." Serena states. "Maybe, Serena, you are in love with him." Vlad tells her, she looks at him with a smile.

"Will what if he does not love me back?" she asks him, "He does, more then he might care to admit." Mirena states, Serena sighs and looks back at Dimitru, who smiles at her. She giggles then her smiles falls when the doors open. Turks soldiers walk into the room, Serena shot a look at Dimitru who shared her cautiousness. The whole room went silent, but only covered in whispers as Turk leader walks up to the table, Vlad stood up as Serena's hand dance light over her utensils. "Hamza Bey. Welcome. We were not excepting you so soon." Vlad greets him in a clam tone. "Sultan Mehmed II offers his salutations to you both and your son." he states. "Thank him. I have his tribute ready." Vlad states, siting down.

A chest was place down on the ground and open, 20,000 sliver. "Hmm. I' afraid there something more than a tribute to discuss." Hamza tells them, taking a step forward. "The Turks have no enemies here." Serena tells him, "Did you think we would not notice a battalion of our scouts missing?" he asks her, "We did not kill them." she assure him. " ** _It still lives inside you, Lord Impaler, Lady Ripper._** " Hamza spoke in Turkish, making Serena stiffen at the word, Ripper. " ** _Locked in a dark cage, hidden away. Both you, Vlad and I... we know it's there._** " he states. He smirks, knowing he hit a nerve. "The Sultan's Tribute. Take and leave." Serena warns him, he continues to smirk as he turns and starts to walk away.

"Ah! There is one last thing. The sultan require 1,000 boys to join his Janissary Corps." he states, the room went into a uproar. Marie gasp, looking at her husband, who looks at him in shock as Serena stood up abruptly, "Janissary? He ended that practice years ago." Serena states in horror. "When a soldier his plucked as a child and raise to know on other life, they will kill without question and die without complaint." he smiles at her as she glares at him.

Then turns to the others, "Any who are 15 years of age or older will fight in Hungary. Those 10 to 14 will be made ready for the siege on Vienna." he tells them. Serena looks over and saw that one of the Turks eyeing a young boy. "The sultan expects your obedience. After all, did not your own father give you both up without a fight?" he asks them. Serena grips her knife walks out from the table and over to the boy as the Turk grips his face. " ** _Soft, but they'll do._** " he states, then the boy's father grips his arm, jerking the hand away from the boy's face.

The Turk smiles at him, pulls his hand off of his arm, pins it to the table, pulling out his blade, but Serena grips his arm and throws him up against the walk, her hand pins his arm and her knife press against his throat. " ** _Do you know who I am?_** " she asks him, " ** _You mean who you were._** " he tells her, Vlad stood from his seat. Serena then throws him away from the boy and his father, glaring at him. " ** _You have no army and no choice, prince. Princess._** " Hamza tells her, as she slowly turn around. Vlad stood right next to her, " _ **Follow our command, or the consequences.**_ " he warns her and orders his mean to follow him. Vlad and Serena walk to the center of the room as Cazan who somewhat raise them walks up to them. "It must be done." he tells them, Serena look at him. "Courage, anger, even love. None of this can matter to a Prince or Princess. All that matters is their duty to their people." he tells him, Serena shook her head and dis-belief.

Then she ran to Mirena and Ingeras and pulls her nephew into her protective arms as her brother looks over at them, a stern look married her milky white features, knowing that she will die fighting then hand over her people.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vlad and Serena sat in Ingeras's bed, Vlad held his head in his hands. "What does it mean to be a royal hostage?" Ingeras asks his father, Vlad looks at him. "My father gave me and your Aunt to the sultan to prove his loyalty." Vlad answers him. "Were you scared there? With them?" he ask, Serena smiles at him, "We wanted to make our father proud." Vlad tells him. "Would you ever give me to the sultan?" Ingeras asks them, Serena leans over, stroking his cheek. "That was a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about. Do you understand?" she asks him, he nods.

"Good." Vlad walks out of the room, but Serena remains behind. "I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what." she whisper to him. "I love you Auntie." Ingeras mumbles. She smiles at him, "And I, you." she kisses his forehead, then left the room, following her brother. "If we defy the order, they'll kill 100 for everyone I save." Vlad tells Mirena. "You told me that you, Serena and Mehmed were once like a family. If you were to ask, is it possible he might show you mercy?" she gave him her necklace, baring the cross of God.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Later the next morning, Vlad and Serena let a group of Transylvanian soldiers into the Turks' camp, the men there taunted them, but Serena just ignored them. "You ever seen the like of it?" Petru asks Dimitru. "Soon the entire world will be Turk." he points out. They then dismounted and entered the big tent, Vlad and Serena stood in front of the golden map. "Lord Impaler, Lady Ripper, my oldest of friends." Mehmed greet them looking up from the map to them. Then the three sat down at the table, "I miss our days together." Mehmed tells him, "All we miss from our time with you, was the coffee." Vlad tells him. "It's true, my father's palace was a cruel place for a young boy and girl far from home. But soon you talk it us, prayed like us, fought like us." he tells them, Serena shift in her seat.

"Speaking of which, I'm owned 1,000 boys." he tells them. The Transylvanians stiffen, "Why have I not seen them?" he asks the siblings. "Mehmed, my brother, I will grant you anything else." Vlad tells him, "I need soldiers, brother." Mehmed tells him, then stood up from his seat and walks back over to the map. Then Serena stood up, "Then take me." she offers him. Dimitru looks at her in shock, as Vlad stood up as well. Mehmed just chuckles, as he was playing with a small boat, "I'm worth 1,000 boys, and you know it." she tells him. "Those kings would tremble if they knew." he states, place the boat back down. "Then accept my offer." Serena stood out of her chair.

"When we were children, how I long to fight side by side with you and your brother." he walks over to her, "But now I am sultan and what need have I for one soldier?" he asks her, "I will have my 1,000 boys and one more." he tells her, as his men pull out the paper for Vlad to sign. Serena stiffens her jaw, looking at him.

"Your son will be raise under my roof, just as you and Serena were raise under the roof of my father." Mehmed pulls out a knife and cuts his finger open. "You may retain your throne, but General Ismail will remain to see that my orders is fulfilled." he tells them and press his finger to the paper in front of him, " ** _Please do not do this._** " Vlad asks of him. " ** _Mehmed, please do not take away my nephew._** " Serena begs of him.

But it was too late, the bargain was struck. "What is one son? If you are virile, you'll make plenty more." Mehmed states, walking away. Serena watches him leave, hatred was in her eyes for him then looks back at her brother, he just sat there, shock look in his eyes.


	4. Rebirth of Monsters

Vlad stood in a huge field, his sister next to him as a carriage rode up to them, the carriage stops and Marie and Ingeras step out, Mirena pulls off her hood, walk over to them, a look of fear as she as the Turk soldiers riding up for the exchange, she then looks back Vlad. "You promised me this will never happen." she shot at him, "Mirena, listen." Vlad tried to her tell her.

"The day you ask for my hand, do you remember what I said?" she asks him "You said no." Vlad told her. "I knew what happens to the sons of the queen. You said things will be different. You said if I loved you, I should trust you. I love you." Mirena tells him, "Then trust me." Vlad asks of her as Dimitru stood next to Serena. "It's this or we start a war." Cazan informs her. "Mirena look at me." Serena grips her shoulders.

"You have to trust us on this, we know what we're doing." she tells her. Then Dimitru wraps his arms around Mirena's waist and pulls her along. Vlad looks at his sister, she nods at him and they started to walk to the Turk soldiers. Both removed their blades and dropping them to the ground. Then Ingeras ran up and held Serena's hand. They stop and look at him, "I can do it." he tells them. "You're proud of me, aren't you?" he asks them. Serena smiles at him, "I'm very proud of you." she tells him, then all three walk up to them. General Ismail smiles at the boy, "You have chosen wisely. Yeah, I have to say. We're a little disappointed. Frankly, I excepted more resistance from you." he tells him, Serena looks back at Mirena, who started to tear up, then at Vlad who gave her an assuring nod.

She turns to Ingeras, leans to his level and pulls him into her arm. "Run to your mother." she whispers to him, "What?" he asks of her. "Now!" she lets him go and Ingeras ran back to Mirena, Vlad pulls out Ismail's sword and slices off his arms, he scream in agony. One of the soldiers ran up to Serena, but she quickly disarms him, slicing of his head in one motion.

Then Vlad stuck the sword through a turks' throat, impaling him to the ground, Serena block the last two, kills them within a matter of seconds. The Turk exchange was dead, Serena's back was facing them, the sword drops from her hands as she pants; Hamza was right, the Ripper was still here and the dark cage she build around it was breaking free. She turns away and walks back to Mirena, Vlad next to her. "Mehmed will punish all of Transylvania for what you two have done." Cazan tells them. "It's not a child's place to save his country." Vlad told Mirena, who was relief. "Get my family to the castle." Vlad orders Dimitru, and the siblings turn away to the Arabic horses. "Mehmed will be sending others soon enough. War will come." he tells the two as the look at the mountain.

"You can't protect us." Cazan tells them, "We'll find a way." Vlad tells him and they both mounted up on two horses. "Vlad! Serena! Where are you going?" he asks them. "Whatever haunts Broken tooth, I know it kills Turks." Vlad tells him. "HA!" Serena tells her horse and they took off running to Broken Tooth Mountain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena and Vlad climb up the mountain and found the entrance of the cave, Vlad light a torch and they both entered, blades drawn. They look at the bones of those who came before, and who weren't fast enough to escape. They walk deeper into the cave, and found a huge room, as they slowly walk to the middle. "You've returned." a voice calls out from the shadows. Vlad and Serena quickly turns around, seeing nothing.

"No one has ever returned before." the voice said again. The sibling turn around again, stumbling in the dark cave, Serena looks down at the ground. "Seem no one has ever had the privilege of leaving, ether." she mumbles. Then a sudden whoosh of air and the light was out, "Neither will you." the voice tells them. Vlad toss the burns out torch, and they stood back to back. They kept twisting and turning, lashing out to the thin air, but then something stood behind them, Vlad and Serena turn; it was the legendary vampire that sold his mortality for dark power.

"The two shot back and Vlad points his sword at him. But the vampire pushes the tip out of his face and ran his long fingernail along the blade, making clicking sounds. Then he reaches the hilt and with one flick of his finger, the sword flew out of his hand and was lost on the ground. Serena looks at that action and shock, making her drop her blades as well. The vampire sniffs the both of them, making them stand still. "Those who enter reek of fear. In you, I sense hope." he tells them and circles them. "Your silver offense me. Clock it out of my sight." he tells Vlad. Serena looks at his wedding ring and Vlad hides it behind his cape. "What kind of people crawls into their own grave in search of hope? hmm?" the vampire asks them. "Desperate ones." Vlad tells him.

The vampire moves away, circling them. "The Turks threaten to destroy our kingdom. With power like yours, we could stop them." Serena tells him, "Save our people, save my family." Vlad tells him "How supremely noble of you, Lord Impaler, Lady Ripper. House Dracul, House Medusa. Children of the devil." the vampire list off their titles. "You's mistaken, Dracul mean, 'Son of the Dragon. Protector of the innocent'" Vlad corrects him. "Do your people know how many innocents you have killed? Was it hundreds?" he ask them.

"Yes." Vlad answers as Serena said nothing, then they were pinned up against the wall, once on of the vampire's hand on their throats. "Lie to me again and I'll open from your belly to your brains and feed you your intestines." he threatens Vlad. "Thousands." Vlad answers him, "and when you put them to the stake, what did you feel?" he asks Vlad. "Shame? Horror? Power?" he list off, Vlad said nothing. "Answer me!" he yells. "Nothing! I felt nothing! A greater crime then the act itself." Vlad answers. Then the vampire looks at Serena. "And what of you, Lady Ripper? How many innocents fell to your blade?" he asks her. "Millions." she answers, "And when they were at your feet, your blades covered in their blood what did you feel? Ashamed? Horrified? Overjoyed?" he asks her.

She looks at him, "Nothing, I felt nothing when I ended their lives." she tells him as a tears slides down her cheek. "And I prayed to God, to forgive me for the monstrous act I preformed under the Turks." she tells him. "When you spill blood if not for the pleasure of it?" he ask them both. "Because men to not fear swords." Vlad tells him. "They fear monster. They run from them." Serena answers. The vampire looks at her, "By slaughtering one village, I spared ten more." she states. Vlad looks over at her, "Sometimes the world no longer needs a hero. Sometimes what it needs is a monster." she said. "And you both believe you know what it is to be a monster? Hmm?" he asks them.

Griping Serena neck even tighter, then drag his claw along her neck, cutting it open. He looks at the blood that was sitting on the cut. Then opens his jaw, widely and his long dead slithers out and licks the blood from her neck and was tasting her sweet flavored blood. She hold back a whimper as the tongue retreats back into his mouth and he releases his grip on their neck. "You have no idea. But I'm going to show you." he then moves away from them. She lets out a breath as Vlad just calms himself down.

"For centuries, these moldering walls have been my gallows. And I'm bound to this cave condemned by the one who turned me." he tells them, Serena and Vlad walk up to him, "Oh, and I waited an eternity for people of your strength, your gifts, your will. People worthy of the dark and all it's powers." he picks up two sculls, smashing them, turning them into bowls. "For if I am to be your salvation, you are mine." he then bites his wrist and spilling his blood into the scull bowls. Vlad looks at him.

"Drink. You will have a taste of my power. The strength of 100 men. The speed of a falling star. Dominion over the night and all it's creatures. To see and hear through their senses. Even heal grievous wounds." he tells them, Serena slowly walks over to the bowls and picks one up, cupping it in her hands. "At what price?" Vlad asks him, she looks at the vampire as well. "Once you both drink, your thrust for human blood will be insatiable." he tells them and walks over to Serena, "But if you both can resist for three days, you will return to your mortal state having sampled my power, and perhaps save your people." he tells them. "And if one of use feed?" Serena asks him. "The price would be worse than if you'd never stepped in here. For I will be set free having granted having granted the darkness a worthy offering." he tells them, as Vlad walks behind the scull bowl.

"You will become it's vessel as I am. A scornge on this earth destined to destroy everything you hold dear. Your lands, your people, , even your precious wife and son." he states, Serena just glares at him. "Serena and I would die before we harmed them." Vlad shot at him, "Indeed you will, I'm afraid. I, however, will be set free. To unleash my wrath against the one who betrayed me." he tells them, Vlad looks away for a moment. "And one day, I will call upon the both of you to serve me, my pawns, in an immortal game of vengeance." he states. "This is not a game!" Vlad shot back at him. "Ah, but what better way to endure entirety? For this, little prince and Princess, is an ultimate game." he gave the broken scull head full of blood to him. "Light versus dark, hope versus despair. And all the world's fate hangs in the balance." he tells him.

"Then it will be our pleasure to disappointed you." Vlad took the scull from the vampire. "Drink. Let the games begin." he states and the siblings drank all of his blood, every last drop. After the blood was down their throats, Vlad threw his away and grips the altar. Serena threw hers to the ground and clung to her brother. "What happens now?" she asks him, the vampire turns his back to them. "Now, you die." he tell them and disappears into the shadows. The siblings look at him in shock. Vlad tries to help his sister to walk out of the cave, but they both collapse to the ground. Serena uses her hands and knees to steady her, Vlad rolls on his back, Serena crawls over to him, laying her upper half on top of him and grips his hand tightly. Vlad grips her hand in response as the darkness too them and they become the creatures of the night


	5. Lord Impaler and Lady Ripper Returns

Images of death flashes through minds, friends, family, loved ones, the people, the ones that were their responsibility to protect were dying around them. Then Vlad jumps away, find himself in the river, he looks over and saw Serena laying against a rock. Starting to wake up as well. Both missing their capes. She groans, pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead. "Serena, are you well?" Vlad asks her, she nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." she tells him. Then she looks over at Vlad and shields her eyes, "Vlad... your ring." she tells him.

Vlad looks at him ring and saw that it was burning his finger, he quickly pulls it off and throws it into the water. Vlad went to stand up, but the rock under his hand was crushed and Vlad tumbles back into the water, Serena pulls herself to her feet walks over to Vlad. Then she fell to her hands and knees beside him, both soaking wet from being wash down stream, Vlad looks at him hand and saw the wound heal within a matter of seconds. "That's useful." he mumbles and helps Serena to her feet. Both pull their blades' belts around their waist and look around the area.

Then a heavy clicking, Serena looks over and saw a spider, from half a mile away, wrapping it's pray in it's webbing. Serena smiles a little and then they heard birds, they both turn around. Vlad squats down as Serena remain standing, their pupils glowed red as they could see and hear the sound of a heard heartbeat from the animals; wolves, birds, deer, elk. Vlad smirks a little, then Serena pats shoulder, Vlad stood up, he saw her looking up. He follows her gaze ans they could see the world of stars as a shooting one, flew over them. "Wow." Serena said with wonder. Then they both look down and saw the wedding ring of Vlad's, Serena squats down, Vlad along with her. She reaches into the water, grabbing the ring, her skin burns at contact, she hiss and quickly places the ring on the rock, Vlad broke off a string coll from his hard leather vest and mad a necklace out of it to hold his ring to him.

Then there was thunder in the distance, the royal siblings turn around and saw flashes of red; the Turk's were attacking their kingdom, and so the two took off running in the from the river. They ran into the woods, running at their top speed. Then when Serena wanted to move even faster, both her and Vlad burst into bats, they flew pass a mile and were reassembled into their bodies. Vlad looks at his hand then at his sister.

A smiles grazes her lips, then they ran again and burst into bats, flying to castle Dracula, to save their people from the invasion of the Turks'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vlad pushes the doors open and saw the people were terrified without their prince and princess. Vlad ran up to Mirena and Serena walks onto Dimitru arms, he hugs her tight. "You came back." he whispers to her, she smiles, pulling out, "I'll always come back." she tells him. "Where did you go?" he asks her, cupping her face. "Searching for the strength I needed, to protect my people." she tells him, "Auntie!" Ingeras ran up to her and she pulls him in her arms.

"It's alright, we're here." he tells him, then sets him down and walks up the stairs next to her brother and looks at the people. "They wanted our sons! A good prince and Princess would of given them up! A good Prince and Princess would of paid that price with peace. But we give you our word, we will not be defeated!" Vlad shouts our to them.

"They brought war to our lands. And they will pay dearly for it." Serena tells them they cheered as Dimitru looks at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Siblings walk out of the broken gate side by side, looking at the Turks' soldiers. Both wearing casual clothing, "Are you ready, sister?" Vlad asks her. "I am always ready." she tells him, "Remember, no drinking the blood." he tells her, she nods at him.

Both of their pupils glowed red, they both started at a walk, the Turks' charges at them, then they started to run at them. Serena burst into bats at first contact, took out her blades and slaughter everyone who stood in her path; she kill without remorse, without mercy for the Turks, she would burst into bats, take a Turk or three, bring them up high in the air, letting them fall and stabbing them to the ground. She then lets that one go and starts to tear the men about, ripping them to shreds. She hiss and growls at them men that surround her, the stagger a bit. She slowly stood on straightens out and dis-bursts into bats, going around them and pulling them apart.

As she held the head of the last man as they both were surrounded by thousands and thousands of dead men, she toss the head aside and Vlad looks at her, both of their facial wounds healed, Vlad throws down his weapons and walks back to the castle, Serena along with him. Dimitru, Petru and the other soldiers ran out, to help them. But they saw all of the Turks' slaughter, Vlad and Serena walk up to them. "Negotiations failed. Do not asks us what happened on this field tonight. Trust only that we will use all we can to keep all of us safe. But we will not be safe if we stay here." Vlad tells them.

~8~8~8~8~

"We must leave directly for Cozia Monastery. It's high in the mountains, too remote for cannon fire. It's our best chance of survival. We'll take enough of our people so that our absence is notice. That way when Mehmed learns what happened here, He come hunting for us." Vlad tells them leading their people through the forest, Serena at his side as Ingeras was being piggyback on her back.

"Word from castle Dracula, Vlad and Serena have defeated 1,000 of our men." a soldier informs Mehmed, "Then send 100,000. I will lead them, and once I march into Europe, I will have their heads on my spear and Vlad's child at my side." he throws out.

~8~8~8~8~

Later on the mountain top, Vlad, Serena, Petru, and Dimitru sat on their horses and over look Mehmed's army. "We can fight the way our great-grandfathers fought. Use the forest, the mountains around the Borgo Pass. Four or Five months of that." Dimitru tells Vlad, "No not months, We're gonna to win this war in three days." Vlad states. "Why not two? That'll really impress us." Dimitru jokes, Serena looks at him with a smiles.

Later on, Vlad sat next to the campfire with the men as Serena sat far away, keeping watch for any Scouts at should find them, she looks over she shoulder a bit, hearing all their heart-beats, she swallow a lump in her throat at her thrust demands satisfaction. She ran her hand over her hair and took a deep breathes, trying to focus something that wasn't blood.

She closes her eyes and listens to the animals going about the forest, she heard their paws, or hooves hitting against the ground. She let herself be lost in the sound feet hitting the ground, she then felt a a hand on her shoulder, she opens her eyes and saw Vlad looking tat her with pale eyes. "Vlad?" she asks him, "Walk with me." he tells her, she stood up and help Vlad walk. "Vlad, just breath." she tells him as they were a good distance away from the camp. He pants, Serena stood in front of him, pushing away the sweat wet hair. "Breath." she tells him. He took slow breathes and she press her forehead against his. They then hear a a heartbeat in the shadows. They both open their eyes and looks over to the tree. "Don't think I haven't notice you following us." Vlad calls out.

Shkelgim came out of hiding, "You're mistaken. I follow them." he points at the bats that threw above them. "They recognize one of their own. The night is their kingdom." he states as Serena looks up at them bats. "Blood, their sustenance." he states, making the two look at him. "And some may say, have lived as long as there have been prey to devour." he states, "Spare us your ravings." Vlad growls at him. Then Shkelgim pulls out his knife, they say the two who escape the mountain, hides behind the face of a man and woman." he points his knife at them. "Well, if that man and woman are us, you know a knife will not do you any good." Serena tells him. "Of course not." he flips his knife tightly, cutting his skin. The two stiffen.

"Why do you think I stayed?" he asks them, filling a cup with his blood and walks to them, Serena grips her brothers jacket tightly. "I know there is only so far on this Earth we can run, and it is not far enough." he offers them the goblet of blood. "Let me serve you." he offers, the two look at the goblet of blood, hearing it whisper to them. But Vlad then knock goblet from his hands, Serena collapse to the ground, panting heavily, resisting the urge to drink the blood. Vlad then grips Shkelgim but his shirt and shove him against the tree. "Stay away from me and my sister." Vlad warns him the pulls away from him. "Yes, master." he mumbles and disappears. Vlad turns and saw he was gone.

He then looks at the blood, Serena turns her gaze to blood as well. She slowly crawls to the blood puddle and Vlad falls to his knees, both looking down at the blood, Serena wraps her arms around Vlad's neck, looking away from the blood. Vlad grips onto her shoulders, both hearing the laughter from the blood, taunting them.

~8~8~8~

The next morning, Mehmed marches his men to castle Dracula and they stop in front the castle. "We found him in the field. He ask her you" Omer informs him. Mehmed dismounted off his horse and walks over to Islam. "A message from Prince Vlad and Princess Serena. They hope you enjoy the view." he tells him, Mehmed looks and saw impaled corpses and others torn to sheds ones.

Lord Impaler and the Lady Ripper were now back and ready to protect their people. Mehmed was not please, not at all.


	6. The Hearts of Monsters

Mirena laid in her bed, sighing. But then heard quivering breathing coming from Vlad and Serena, where they laid on the floor. She got up from her bed, pushing the covers off her and walks over to them, she then kneels down beside Vlad then pulls off the covers from him, seeing their once scared back was healed, she looks over at Serena, pulling the covers off as well, seeing the same result, then ran her hand along Serena's cold back, feeling her shiver under her touch. She then scoots over to Vlad, turning him over, seeing his wedding ring around his neck, it burn into his flesh, she took a hold of it, shock and she pulls it from his neck, the two shot their eyes open. "Mirena!" Vlad exclaims as they both sat up, she jumps back.

"You're scares are gone." she states, Serena pants, the crawls back along with her brother as they stay away her. Both covered in cold sweat. Their hair wetten with their sweat. "What's happening to you?" she asks them. "We're the thing men fear on Broken tooth. Not a ghost. Something else." Serena mumbles. She then pulls out her knife and cuts open a part of the tent, setting the sun, touch her, Mirena in shock as the sun burn Serena skin and she fought not to scream. "No! Stop it!" she states. Pulling Serena and Vlad away from the sunlight. They both left onto the ground. Serena's skin started to heal. "May God strike down whoever did this to you." she snaps. "We chose this." Serena informs her, as Vlad tires to sit up. "This is the strength you sought?" she asks them, Vlad helps Serena up. "But why?" she asks them. They look at her.

"Because we sent corpses back to Mehmed instead of our son." Vlad answers her, she was taken back. "You did this for us?" she asks them, "In two days, we'll be restored. We just have to resist." he tells her. "Resist what? Resist what Vlad, tell me." she asks of the two. "The thrust... for human blood." Serena answers her. She then turns away, "And if you were to give in?" she asks. "Then we will become this for eternity." Vlad answers. She gasps in horror. "You will undo this, won't you?" she asks the two. "Yes, I swear it. We will not give in." he promise her, "Then god will forgive you both." she whispers, Serena pants feeling relief.

"Vlad. Mehmed is getting closer, we might what to move out soon." Dimitru calls out, Vlad pants and looks at Mirena, "We need you to get the monastery as quickly as you can, Mehmed's men will be close by." Vlad informs her, "No..." she protested, "Listen to me. We will reach you after sundown, I promise you." swears to her, she sighs and place the ring back into this hand, it sizzles at the contact of his hand ans his grips his hand tightly. "I love you." she whispers. And leaves the tent.

Serena sighs, and lays back down. "Rest Serena, we have a few hours until the sun goes down." he tells her, placing his hand on her arms, she just pants and lays on her side. Waiting for the night to come.

~8~8~8~

Serena was fully dress in her clothing and watches shadows as the people walk through the woods, nearing the monastery. She then looks and saw the Turks were waiting for them, she growls and saw then ambush the people she took a step off the branch, her body burst into bats and she tosses the Turks left to right. She looks over and Dimitru handing himself and look off after Mirena, she follows after him.

Dimitru found Mirena and Ingeras, grabs the boy's hand and they all took off. "Couldn't theses Monks build their gate a little bit closer?" Dimitru questions, but then came to a stop as the reach a cliff. On the one side of the riff was the monastery. He then turns seeing the Turk assassin. "Stay behind me." he tells them, they then started to fight, but then a herd of bats flew pass them. Pulling the assassin's attention away from Dimitru. He then steps back and protected the two. Then the bats the go behind a tree, and out step Selena. Glaring at the assassin, a growl erupts from her throat as she slowly step out of the shadows. The assassin smirks, seeing that she has no weapons on her her person.

" ** _You were foolish to bring no weapons._** " he tells her, " _ **I don't need a weapon to defeat you.**_ " she reports. He glares at her and charges. Selena then dodges his attack grips his wrist and started to crush it. He groans, feeling her hand crush his wrist. He growls then stabs her into hip. She jerks a bit and lets go of his wrist and looks down at the blade, she grips the handle and slowly pulls out the blade. They all look at her and shock as the wound then closes. Then she grips the handle and it shatters in her grip. She then turns her gaze back to him, eyes flash red as the moon catches in her eyes.

"What are you?" he stumbles back, Selena looks over her shoulder then back at him. Then steps back into the shadows. Then a burst of bats, appear. Taking a form, Vlad snarls in his face and makes the assassin step off of the cliff and fall. Vlad growls, seeing that the assassin was nowhere in sight. He then turns to Selena who steps out of the shadows, she looks at him and nods. He nods back at her and they both turn and look at Dimitru, who was stun at what he was seeing. Selena sat her eyes down, not brave enough to tell him. Then she heard Ingres whimpers, she looks over at him, walks over and pulls him into her arms. "Shh... shh... it's okay, it's okay." she tells him. Dimitru just looks at her.

"Never leave us again, auntie." he mumbles, "Never, I will always watch over you." she tells him, then sets him down, cradles his face. "Go to your father." she whispers to him, he nods and ran to his father, Vlad picks him up and holds him tight. Mirena walks over to Vlad and he uses his other arm and wrap around her, pulling her close. Dimitru looks over at Selena, seeing that she was avoiding his eye-contact.

~8~8~8~

The surviving people ran through the gate, Vlad and Selena walk through the doors that were open to them, "You should of never of stray from us, whatever your reason for leaving were..." Cazan starts to lecture them. "Quiet." Vlad orders him as the four stood in front him. "Get these men off their knees." Vlad pulls the men off their knees, "Stand up do you hear me, stand up! The Turks are coming! Prayers will not defend these walls!" he tells them. Selena sighs and looks at the sky. Then retreated to the shadows. Dimitru follows after her.

Selena walks into a church, walks along the isle, looks up at the cross of Jesus and sighs. Then took a sit, she then leans forward, webbing her hands together and press her forehead against her hands. "Please God, I don't know if you can hear me, but please. Give me strength to fight off this beast inside of me. The strength to fight til the last day and I beg for forgiveness for committing this sin." Selena prays to God. Dimitru walks up behind her, "Came to end the beast?" Selena asks him, he just looks at her. "No, just want to ask, what are you?" he asks her, she pulls her away and scoots over and Dimitru sat next to her. "It wasn't wolves that killed them." she answers. He looks at her. "It was a vampire. And Vlad and I made a deal with him." she states then looks at her hand.

"We become monsters of the night to protect our people for three days. As long as we don't give in." she states, clutching her hand. "Give into what?" he asks her, she looks at him. "The urge, the thrust for blood." she states. He looks at her. "One more day and Vlad and I will be restored. And the Turks will be no more." she states. Dimitru looks at her and grips her hand. She looks at his hand that held her. "You gave up everything to protect us, that is stupid of you and very brave." he states, she chuckles. "Yeah, I know, but it the right thing." she tells him. Then the birds chirp outside, as the sun rose up, the sun touches her arm, it sizzles, making her hiss and pull her arm away from Dimitru. She grips her arm and moves away from the sun rays. "Selena?" he asks.

"This is one of my many weakness, the sun will burn me, if I stay out in it too long." she states, seeing her skin heal. She then moves around in the shadows. Dimitru stood up and walks over to her and held her hands, "One more day and you can lay in the sun, like you use to." he states, she smiles at him and Dimitru pulls her into his arms, holding her tight. She smiles to herself and allows herself to be lost in his arms. But that moment was short lived as she hurt Vlad screaming in pain. She then moves out of Dimitru's arm and ran to the door. "Selena!" Dimitru follows after her.

She opens the doors, and screams as she is caught in the sun, burning her skin, Dimitru wraps his arms around her and tuns them, blocking the sun from her. She skin slowly heals, "Vlad, he's in trouble, they found out." she tells him. He looks at her and helps her walks through the sun.

People were gathered around the armory, torches in hands and weapons shouting at Vlad that was trap inside. Dimitru help Selena into the shadows and ran over to help Mirena to stop the people. Vlad then screams feeling the pain, then the clouds roam over the sky blocking out the sun. Selena took the chance and walk out of the shadows and up to the burning building. Vlad step out burning building, his skin heals over, he then breaks off a broken peace of burnt wood. "This is your loyalty? Your gratitude?" he growls at them. Selena then walks up to him, placing her hand on his chest. "Vlad clam down, this isn't you." she tells him, he looks down at her, growling. "This is not you my brother. When we enter that cave, we did so with no concern of what with happen to us." he tells him, his growling soften. "But what will happen to them and what will happen if the Turks win." she points at the frighten people. He looks at them, the wood drops from his hands, the Mirena walks over to them, and place her hand on his shoulder.

He looks at her, "This is not who you are." she tells him, Vlad looks at her, then at their son, who also was frighten of him, he growls a small amount. Then looks at the people, "Return to to your stations, believe me, there is much more to fear!" he states and walks off. "Vlad, Vlad!" Selena calls out running after him. Dimitru watches them leave.

~8~8~8~

The two sat in the church, both look up at Jesus, "Lord, if you've not forsaken us, grant us your strength that we may resist the darkness. Allow us to endure this test one more day. I beg you. Please." Vlad pray to God. Then they both turn to see Ingeras standing at the end of the isle, he then slowly walks up to them. Then stood next to his father, "Are you sick?" he asks them. They both looks at him, "If you're sick, I thought it might make you feel better." he handed him the napkin that was holding something. Vlad took it and unfolded the napkin, it reveal bread. Vlad smiles at his son as Selena leans forward as well.

"Thank you, come." Vlad pats the spot next to him, Ingeras sat down next to his father and broke the bread in half, sharing with Ingeras, he then broke his in half and gave some to Selena. She smiles at him and accepted the peace. They both watch him eat his bread, "You'll make a great leader someday." Vlad tells him, making Ingeras look up at him. "You think of others before yourself." he adds. "When the Turks came to take me, you and Auntie stop them. It's why you both got sick, isn't it? To save me." he states, Selena just smiles at him, rubbing the side of his head.

"Yes. And I know Selena and I would do it all again." he tells Ingeras, then Ingeras hugs his father, sobbing softly, Selena leans up and hugs Ingeras from behind. Both wanted to protect their family and people, no matter the cost.


	7. Forever Cursed Forever Monsters

Night fell and Selena stood on the balcony, overlooking the mountain path, Dimitru slowly walks up to her, she looks with her vampire eyes, seeing miles away. "They're almost here." she tells him, he sighs and stood next to her. "Dawn will be breaking soon. And with it, the loss of my powers. If we not won this war yet..." she rubs her shoulders. Dimitru place his hands on her shoulders, covering her hands. "I will fight beside you, until death." he whispers to her. Selena felt her head jump. "Your death will end my fight." she tells him. He sighs, pressing his temple against hers. "You have done the duty of any good aunt. Protected your brother's child. Protected all the children in the kingdom." he tells her, then slowly turns her around, locking eye contact with her.

"Perhaps my destiny was not to rule in this life." she states, then let her tears flow, "I hid a secret from you, afraid of your answer, but now, I'm brave enough to tell you. For the longest time, I've Harbin feeling for you, I never told you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." she confesses to him, Dimitru gently smiles at her and caress her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I feel the same, I too have feelings for you, just was afraid of you rejecting me." he tells her. "Time is such a strange this. You may this you have all the time in the word, but when a life is so short, you then realize when you reach a certain point that you ask yourself a question: did I life my life to the fullest or do I regret it all?" she tells him. "If there is one thing I don't want to regret in this life, is this." Dimitru said and press his lips to hers in a full on, rough and passionate kiss.

Selena was shock at first, but relaxes, griping his vest. He then pulls back and looks into her blue eyes. "I will always love you, in this life and whatever life we live next." he tells her, she smiles at him and nuzzles her head against his chest, feeling his warm body against hers. His rough hand petting her long black hair and held her close to him. "Why think separately of this life and the next..." he states, "When one is born from the last." she finishes, Dimitru held her tighter and they look along the mountain path.

~8~8~8~

Then on the wall, the men back out of the way, Selena and Vlad walk over to Cazan and they both look over the pathway, seeing Mehmed's army showing up. Selena glares at the army then a bat screeching reaches their ears. They both look over, seeing a bat fly pass them and head to one of the watch tower. Selena looks over at her other, he nods at her and held up there, finding bats, hundred of them. Then Vlad reaches his hand to one end as Selena raise her other to the other end, awaking the bats.

Then thousands of bats flew to the monastery, Petru and Dimitru stay with Mirena and Ingeras, they all saw the bats circle around the monastery; Vlad and Selena raise their hands summoning more bats to them. They then look among the men, searching for Mehmed until they saw him, then they combined their power and made the bats fly out from the monastery and attack the army. Killing the Turks, they the twist their hands into the air, making the bats, pillar above them, the then clutch their fist into the air, and slam them to the ground, making the bats slam onto the ground and spread out among the Turks. Selena growls and saw Mehmed giving his orders to stay in formation. She looks over at Vlad, seeing he was mirroring her look as well, and so, she turns her looks back at the field and burst into bats, Vlad follows after her.

They killed a few Turks along the way, left and right then land in the battle field, Selena knocks Mehmed off his horse and he hits the ground. Feeling their bodies assemble their bodies back. Vlad then turns to Mehmed, Selena follows after him, flicking out her claws. Vlad then turns him over and raise his claws at him, but they both look down at him; it wasn't Mehmed, it was not him at all. Selena growls at him and grips him by the armor, "Where is he? Where's Mehmed?!" she demands of the man that was frighten to death from the two. Selena glares at the man and snaps his neck, and they look around for Mehmed, seeing that the Turks circled around them, Selena then looks at the sky and saw that the sun was coming up, Vlad then makes eye contact with Mehmed. But then they heard a shout from a familiar person. "Mirena." Vlad mumbles. Then Selena catches the scent of someone familiar to her as well. "Dimitru." she mumbles and they shot out to the tower.

The sun hits them, making then crash on the tower, Selena gasp as she see Dimitru clutching his side, leaning against a beam, as blood ooze through his fingers. Vlad looks over at Mirena that was hanging on for dear life, but the tile flooring gave out. "Vlad!" she shouts falling, Vlad jumps after her as Selena scrambles over to Dimitru pressing her hands to his wound; Vlad reaches out for his wife that fell from the tower, but then the both crash down on the ground floor. The Turks turn away, victories in capturing Vlad's son.

Selena pulled away his wound, seeing his blood on her hand, but Dimitru looks at her and grips her hand tightly. She looks at him, tears stream down her face. "It's alright." he tells her, webbing their fingers together. She shook her head, feeling her tears well up even more. He then looks up at the sun, "There's still time for you to stop them." he tell her, she pulls her hand from his and cradles the side of his face, "How my power will soon be gone." she tells him. He the uses his bloody hand and pops open is collar exposing his neck, she looks at him and shock. "Drink from me." he tells her, she shook her head. "I can not, I won't take you life." she tells him, taking her hand back, but he grips her wrist tightly.

"My life is already lost, but Ingeras, Vlad's son, your nephew. He still has a chance." he tells her, Selena chokes a little. "Dimitru…" she whimpers. He then pulls his hand out from his loose collar and cradles her cheek. "It's alright." he tell her. "Do it now!" he shouts, she looks down at his expose next. "Please." he begs her. She listen to his heartbeat. His blood called to her, then the voices whispered in her head, she then tilt her head back, fangs pop out and she snaps her head down, sinking her fangs into his neck. He groans and grips her hair, feeling his blood being drain from him, his other hand grips her arm. "Selena!" he calls out, she grips his jacket tightly, he then went limp in her arms, feeling his hand loosen in her hair and went limp. She then pulled away. Breathing heavily, the sun was blacken out by the clouds, Selena started to tear up again, pulling Dimitru into her arms.

She looks down at him, moving her shaky hand over his eyes and closes over his eyes and cradles his cheek. Then she pulls him into her arms and cradles him, her whole body rack with sobs and heartbreak. Then she raise her head and screams, it sounds along the mountains.

Once a monster, forever damn as a Monster.


	8. The Safety of the people

_Chapter 7: The Safety of the People_

Selena walks along the grounds, seeing the people that were slaughter by the Turks, but only a few survive. She then walks over to Cazan who was panting, kneeling down beside him. "Do you want vengeance?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods, she then bites her wrist and feed him his blood, he drank her blood and she pulls her arm back, Vlad places his hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him and they look out at the survivors, all wanting revenge. She looks back down at him and, he looks up at her and nods his head. She got his message and then bites her wrist.

After feeding the survivors all their blood they walk down to the lower rooms and open a lock door, revealing their armor, "I swore I would never wear this accursed armor ever again, but now, I will wear it once more." Selena said and Vlad nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Mehmed stood outside his tent looking at the horizon, "Of all my lands, this is the one I love the least." he states, then an older Turk general walks out looking more deeper. "Look, to the east." he said as he saw a storm cloud, "The Sun should be risen by now, should it not?" he asks him, then everyone stood to their feet and look over at the storm that was heading right for them.

Thunder strikes down and echos around the valley, "What is that?" the general asks him as Mehmed steps out and saw two figures walk out, Vlad wearing his dragon armor and Selena wearing her black two peace assassin attire. "It is the Prince and Princess. They are coming." he informs them as the two stop and started to growl, baring their fangs with anger.

The men started to run for it as the vampires attack and feed from them, killing them merciless, Mehmed nods at his men and they ran to join the fight. Then as the rest of the men ran for their weapons, they were no match against the vampires. The two walk along the death and Selena looks over seeing the assassin, the one that killed Dimitru, but she walk along with her brother, waiting for him to come to her, the assassin smirks to himself as he saw her, but as a man pass them, they two were gone and he heard growling, he turns and saw Selena was right in front of him, he swung at her, but she dodges his daggers, she then blocks another and stabs his with his own weapon, pinned up against the pole, "That is for Dimitru." she growls at him, then moves back and walks off as Vlad waited for her, the assassin tries to remove the blade from him, but looks up, seeing a vampire standing in front of him.

He growls at him slowly showing his fangs at him, the assassin's eyes went wide as he saw that the vampire was very hungry. The two them make it to Mehmed's tent and walks up and inside. They then look over saw that Mehmed was prepared for them, he drew a silver sword as he armor was golden and he was standing in silver as well, their vision aches a little as it shine bright around Mehmed. They both exhaled and slowly walk into the silver spot, their shoes sizzled with each step, "I understand you have a weakness for silver." he informs and cuts open a bag and silver pours out of the ground, Mehmed catches a few coins and tosses the coins to them.

The two catch them and flinches a little as their hand sizzled from the coin, but they refused to shove any pain. "Papa! Auntie!" Ingeras calls out, the two look over at him, then Mehmed points his sword at him, "He's waiting for you." he informs them, they both look at him, dropping the coins and they started to circle each other. Vlad pulls out his sword as Selena pulls out her blade, they eyed the coins and they charge at him, but Mehmed dodges and blocks their attacks. "You are slow, brother, sister. And weaker." he tells them, then headbutts Vlad, slice at Selena's arm and sent both of them to the ground. But they recovered and Selena's arm healed as they block Mehmed's attack, but then again he sent them back onto the ground. They collide with the coins and their skin started to sizzle from contact.

They then push themselves back up but Selena fell back down onto the coins, "Aww…" Mehmed mocks them as Vlad helps his sister back up. Then they grip a hold of their weapons. "Go on, take it." he informs them, and the pull themselves back onto their feet, "Is this the monsters that terrified my men? Hmm?" Mehmed questions them, as they quickly retreated back to the shadows. "You grow more weary by the moment. Tell me, how long can you bear it in here? Huh?" he continues to mock them, Selena pants as he looks over at Ingeras. "Long enough to make sure you are never remember, that you will die in the shadows." Selena answers him. They they both charge at him.

They fought and block each others attack, but Mehmed cuts the coin bags and the two grew even weaker. They scream in agonizing pain from the touch of the silver coins. Then Mehmed right hooks Selena sending her to the ground and she became too weak to even move. He then force Vlad back and punches him in the face and then kicks him, sending him onto the ground. "Papa! Auntie!" Ingeras calls out to them as he tugs at his restrains. Then Mehmed walks over to Vlad, "Take a last look at your father and his sister, Ingeras." Mehmed states, "No!" the young boy protested. "Look how pathetic they are." Mehmed states as Vlad looks over at his son, Selena looks over at them as she was laying flat on her belly. "No stop! Please!" Ingeras begs him. Selena's vision focus in and out as she watch Mehmed break off a peace of wood.

"If I put a stake through your heart, it will kill you." he states as he tosses the wood away and broke off a sharper peace, Ingeras tugs at his restrains and looks over at his father. Selena tries to pull herself back onto her feet, but fail as she saw Mehmed staying over him. "Like any other man." he states and looks down at Vlad. "A fitting death for Lord Impaler and the Lady Ripper." he states and raise the stake. "No!" Ingeras calls out, "Vlad…" Selena whispers. "No!" Ingeras calls out, as Mehmed went to stab Vlad in the chest, but Vlad stop him, holding the stake at bay as Mehmed forces the stake into his heart. Serena clutches her fist and forces herself to her hands and knees. Mehmed took everything from her; her people, her sister-in-law, her humanity, her home, the man she loved and now he's trying to take her nephew and brother. Anger wells up inside her, she growls, looks over at him, then her body burst into bats, right behind Mehmed, taking a hold of his wrist, he looks at her as she was full of rage and then she snaps his wrist, making him cry out in pain. She then grips a hold of his neck and bites down on it, drinking his blood. He cries out in pain. She then pulls away, with a few steps back and pants. Her mouth covered in blood as her eyes were full of rage. The Vlad stood up, grips his armor and pulls him to his feet.

"That is no longer our names. Our names are Dracula and Medusa. Offsprings of the devil." Vlad informs him and stakes him through the belly and then feed of the remainder of Mehmed's blood, Selena went over to Ingeras and shields him from the sight. Then Vlad pulls away, roars aloud. Looks down at Mehmed and thew him in the center of tent, life no longer filled his eyes.


	9. A Promised Fulfilled

_Chapter 8: A Promise fulfilled_

The three step out of the tent, staying close to Ingeras as he was sobbing, not a signal Turk survived the massacre. Then Vlad looks down at Ingeras, "It's alright, we're here." Vlad informs him, showing that their was still humanity left in him. Selena's kisses Ingeras head and they moved on, then one of the vampire look up, staring at Ingeras, but Selena snares at her, making her back off away from her nephew.

The vampires started to follow them as Cazan steps out, "You old goat." Vlad states as they stop. "I don't feel old." he tells him with such glee. "How many are left?" Selena asks him. "None, except for Vlad's son of course. A distraction we can dispense with." Cazan informs them as Selena saw the other vampires gather around them. She wraps her arms around him as she became protective of Ingeras when Vlad looks around as well. "What have I taught you? Repeated, over and over since you were children?" Cazan asks them. They didn't look at him, "All that matters his a prince and princess's duty to his people." he reminds them, the vampires called out to him as Selena growls at them, holding her nephew close to her.

"Don't you realize? They're all our enemies now." Cazan said as he looks down at Ingeras and Selena snarls at him. "When he's gone. You'll be free." Cazan said and went to attack Ingeras, But Selena pulls him back at Vlad thrust a spear into Cazan's heart, stop him from touching Ingeras. Cazan looks at him, "You forget who we are." Vlad reminds him and then impales him into the stake and Cazan withers away as Selena held Ingeras close to her and Vlad moves over to them, protecting his son. They look around at the vampires that were slowly advancing on them, growling as Selena hisses back at them. But then they heard a cry of pain, they look over and saw the priest with a cross in his hand, that was glowing in his hand. "Leave him." he orders him, and a bright light shines from the cross, pushing the vampires back.

They turn away from the light and look back at him, seeing the priest hold his arm out to them, "Come with me, child." he tells Ingeras as Selena kept a tight grip on him, "Come. Please." he begs him, then turns back to the vampire, "Be gone!" he shouts, making them step back. Tears well up in Selena's eyes and she turns Ingeras to him, Vlad turns and looks at her, seeing she was doing they right thing, Vlad loos at the priest, "The time is now, please. You must come." he begs him and Vlad looks back at Selena "I don't want to leave you." Ingeras begs her, "Ingeras, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me." Selena tells him, gripping the sides of his head and he grips her hands. "You have to go with him." she tells him, "No!" he protested, "And do not leave his side." she went on, as he started to cry. "No, please." he begs her, as tears stream down her cheeks, "No matter what happens, always remember, your father and I will always love you. Always." she tells him and kisses his forehead.

She then hugs him one last time and pushes him to the priest, "No!" Ingeras protested as the priest warps his arm around him, Selena then points at the priest, "You better take good care of him, guild him in the light and teach him right from wrong." she orders the priest and he nods at her, "No! Papa! Auntie! NO!" Ingeras protested as he reach out for them as he was pulled back, Selena looks at Vlad as he smile a little at her and then looks up at the sky, "He's save now, Mirena." he said tears steaming down his face and with a move of his arms, the clouds parted, as they did, Vlad held Selena in his arms as she was crying, "I'm scared." she mutters to him, he nods and kisses her forehead, "I know. I am too." he whispers to her the sun shine down of the battlefield. The vampire tries to run to safety, but they burn in agonizing pain. Vlad and Selena slowly turn back to the two as Ingeras was crying out to them and then they two cry out in pain and fell dead onto the ground.

~8~8~8~

Ingeras sat on the throne, with the crown place on his head, and the people bowed to him. _The Turks never conquered the capital of Europe. Prince Vlad Dracula and Princess Selena Dracula were heroes. But there are no pictures or statues of them. I am there legacy. Their sacrifice has taught me that after the darkest night, the sun will rise again. For if the heart is strong enough, the soul is reborn._

Out of the battlefield, Shkelgim drag a body of Vlad from the ground and onto a rug next to Selena, he then cuts his hand, filling the gantlet with blood and gently pours it pass Selena's lips, her skin started to heal as her hair look lustful again, then Shkelgim pours the remains pass Vlad's lips. "Drink, master." he whispers and the royal sibling took in breath and flutter their eyes open. _For if the heart is strong enough, the soul is reborn. With each new life. In life after life. Age after age. Forever._

~2013~

Everyone was gathered at the market for food, mineral, clothing and the latest on the menu, Selena walks up to it, wearing a white tank-top with a black coat, dark blue skinny jeans with dark brown bucket boots and black finger cut-of gloves. She smiles and nods at the people that pass her as she then brushes back a stain of her black hair as it was in a half-ponytail.

She then walks up to a stand and looks at the white roses, she smiles and went to pick one, but her hand accidentally touches ones elses. She looks at them, "I'm sorry." she tells him, then was shock, it was Dimitru or his reincarnation, she quickly collects herself and brushes back her stain, "No, it's my fault, I just like white roses." he answers her and she nods, "The white ones mean something to me." she tells him and turns to the roses. He looks at her, "What do they mean to you?" he asks her and she smiles a little. "Pure, innocent, full of life and unique beauty." she answers him, he smirks a little and paid the broker and he handed him a white rose. He takes it and looks at her as she turns to him.

"I may not know you well, but I think you have a unique beauty of your own." he tells her and handed her the rose, she couldn't help up smile at him, then took the rose and held it lovely in her hands. She smelt it, "Why think separately of this life and the next..." she states as she looks down at the rose, "When one is born from the last." he finishes her and then looks at him, "I've heard that poem before, it's catchy." he tells her and they both laugh a little, he held her hand out to her, "Dmitri." he introduce himself, she smiles and shook his head, "Selena." she introduce herself, she then took back her hand and he offered his arm to her, she shook her head and took his arm and they walk off from the stand, from a table, the creature from the cave was clicking his claws against the glass as he watches Selena walk off with a man and she giggles as his terrible jokes. He then stood up from his chair and followed them from the shadows, making she Selena holds up her end of her bargain that she and Vlad made all those centuries ago, to finally face monster that imprisoned him in that cave.

And revenge can be such a powerful ally.


End file.
